


Losing more than the upper hand

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: Scylla in her prison cell. Pretty gloomy. Usually not a fan of anything short. Fair warning: includes parts of the preview for 1x09 and probably spelling/grammar issues.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Losing more than the upper hand

“I believe you! I love you!” Those words became a mantra to Scylla. The prison cell was cold. _I believe you!_ The food was fake. _I love you!_ The lights were always on. _I believe you!_ She hadn't showered since before the wedding. _I love you!_ How many days had it been? “I love you!” Scylla wouldn't allow herself to reply with more than a whisper. To not chase away the echo of Raelle’s voice.

  
Alder hadn’t gotten her to talk. The lights hadn't gotten to her. The screeching from the box hadn’t done it either nor did any other torture device. She was impenetrable. All in for the Spree. She was cocky about it too. Raelle being dragged out of Scylla's cell got to her. For a brief moment Scylla had it all. She was a good agent. Hadn’t given up any intel. And Raelle was kissing her and telling her the most beautiful thing. It hit her the moment the footsteps approached. Raelle was everything to her and she was about to lose her. In her pain she also lost the upper hand; her intel.  
Anacostia took what little information Scylla had. The information she had protected in the face of hunger and lack of sleep and torture. Nothing left for her to protect after that. She would likely be executed for treason and mass murder. She would never see Raelle again. She would be fine. Raelle believed her. Raelle loved her. Ending up in this cell or one like it had always been a possibility. Scylla had accepted it but deemed it unlikely. Sure in her knowledge that she was dedicating her life to a righteous cause. Nothing to lose. 

  
“Lure her to us!” Scylla couldn’t have been given an easier task. Tempt a rebel rife with fury and hate for the military to join the Spree? What could go wrong? Help her skip training, play into her rebellious side and smother her bond with her unit. Three small goals easily achieved.   
There had been plenty different paths to manipulating Raelle. Only weeks later did Scylla recognized the path she chose for what it was. There never was a need to kiss Raelle. The first night they met in her room Scylla didn’t kiss Raelle for the cause. She kissed her because she wanted to. She wanted to over and over. What was supposed to be means to an end backfired. Raelle was no closer to the Spree at the time of the wedding. However, Scylla was further from the Spree than ever before. She joined because she had lost everything in her life; her parents and her future. She was going to succeed in toppling the military complex. There was nothing keeping her from freeing all witches. Unrestrained power was her undoing, untethered passion behind vibrant blue eyes, under pale skin, hidden behind laughter. A genuine open caring person, an amazing kisser, Raelle, her assignment, changed everything. 

  
No way out of this cell. That’s okay. Resignation comes easy if you know your love is reciprocated. There is a calm in having at least one person believing you. Believing in you. The one person who matters. _I believe you! I love you!_ The shackles fall away. The cold cement under her feet turns into grass. The spotlights merge into one full moon. They kiss. Raelle and Scylla kiss under trees. Kiss in her dorm room. Hold hands. They slow dance for hours. _I love you!_

  
The heavy metal gate to her cell opens. Is it really Raelle? She is standing in the shadows. Last time they carried her in. Now she is standing there. It is Raelle. Her face. Raelle's face does not say _I love you_. It does not say _I believe you_. It speaks of doubt. There is too much resignation in her accusation “Was anything real?” There is betrayal and hurt. No. This cannot be. She believes her, she loves her. Declarations and pleading fall on ears deafened by anger. Raelle has always been beautiful in her fury. Not like this. Not with eyes trained on Scylla. Not shouting like this.

As the prison gate falls shut behind Raelle Scylla notices the echo of Raelle’s love, her mantra has gone silent. _She believed me, She loved me._ The cell falls silent. The dripping ceiling and the hum from the lights had long ago become white noise. The cell is silent except for Scylla's sobs. 


End file.
